Anything Stories
by tsukiflower
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist stories that could be about anything! Chapter 6 up! Code Black!
1. Roses

**Hello! This is my first of the Anything Stories! Just stories that could be about anything Fullmetal Alchemist so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...but...I have this kitten! **

**shows the kitten**

**Al:** **KITTY! snatches kitten and runs away**

**Okay...weird...on with the story...**

* * *

Trisha Elric was outside hanging up the laundry as usual. She turned around to watch her two boys, Edward and Alphonse, looking through the grass. 

"What are you boys doing?"

"YOU'LL SEE!" said the two brothers.

"Hey, Al. Let's make a bet. Whoever finds the biggest and prettiest flower for mom wins."

"Umm...ok!"

Edward and Alphonse began to search quickly for flowers. Trisha went back to the laundry, then suddenly heard a scream. The two boys were running from a bee who wasn't too happy that they had tried to take the flower it was on. Trisha sighed as she saw the boys hide behind a tree as the bee flew away. Seeing they were okay, she went back to work.

**A few hours later**, Trisha was in the kitchen. The boys had been out all day still searching through the fields. She was drinking some tea when she heard them running into the house.

"I WON!" Ed shouted running to the house with Alphonse following. They were both covered in dirt and grass from head to toe but they didn't notice.

"Look, look! I brought you the prettiest and biggest flower I could find!" Edward shouted happily showing her a pink rose. Trisha thanked him for the rose and saw Alphonse come up to her. He went towards his mother with one hand over the other.

"Yes, Al?"

Alphonse smiled as he lifted one of his hands to show a huge red rose in his hands. Edward looked at it with wide eyes.

"WHAT! When did you find that! " Edward said disappointed.

"I wanted it to be a suprise..." Alphonse said innocently.

"Well, they're both full of love so they are both equally beautiful and big to me. Thank you boys." Trisha said as she hugged the two.

Alphonse grinned as his big brother looked at his pink rose.

"But mine's filled with more love right? So it's bigger?"

"Brother..."

Trisha laughed at her two boys and smiled at the two flowers she would make sure to put somewhere for everyone to see.

**"I don't remember that!" **Edward shouted to his armored brother. Edward had been half asleep on the couch when Al had begun telling him the story of when they were little.

"You don't? Mom put those flowers in her room after that. We saw them every day!"

"Oh yeah..." Edward realized then pouted. "BUT mine WAS bigger."

"WHAT!" Alphonse said as he pushed his brother off the sofa.

"Hey! What was that for?" Edward shouted when he fell on the floor.

"You're just mad cause I got a bigger flower AND I grew two inches more than you that year."

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Edward shouted angrily as he chased his brother around the room.

**After tiring himself out chasing Al**, Edward fell asleep on the couch. Alphonse quietly opened his armor and pulled out the pink rose he had found.

"I guess, I'll give this to you tomorrow, big brother.."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story! There's more to come so just wait! ...not yet...umm...just come back later!**

**-tsukiflower**


	2. The Coat

**I was thinking about what Al might have done when he first wore his brother's coat and this came to mind.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...**

* * *

"Winry, where should I put my stuff?"

"Oh, the bedroom on the left is yours."

"THANKS!" Alphonse was back home in Resembool. He would be staying for a bit at the Rockbell's house. He entered the bedroom and closed the door. He put the suitcase on the floor and looked at the room.

"Good to be back for a while..." Alphonse walked around the room and looked at the dresser with a large mirror beside him. He looked at himself and smiled.

"Thanks to Brother I have this body back..." His hair had gotten longer so he wore it in a ponytail, the front of his hair was slightly similar to that of his brother. He walked towards his suitcase and opened it. Edward's red coat was on the top of his things. He picked up the coat, looked at it, then put it on. He went towards the mirror and looked at himself. He laughed and raised his hand in the air.

"I AM EDWARD ELRIC! I AM THE GREAT FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Alphonse shouted. He had heard about his brother's accomplishment from other people though he had no memory of them.

"I HATE MILK FOR NO REASON AND WON'T LET MY BROTHER KEEP CUTE CUDDLY KITTENS! BUT GIRLS DIG ME SO WHO CARES!" Alphonse laughed loudly imitating his brother's voice.

"HAHAHAHA...ha...ha..." Alphonse opened his eyes after laughing to see the opened door of his bedroom with Winry staring at him.

"Alphonse...what the hell are you doing?" Winry said staring at Al with wide eyes.

"I...uhh...was..." Alphonse walked forward and slowly closed the door. Winry kept staring at him until the door shut.

"You know what, I don't think I want to know..." Winry thought as she walked away from Al's room.

* * *

**Well, at least Edward didn't see him...though Ed would probably wonder...**

**Ed: Al, how do you know about the girls?**

**Al: I looked in your suitcase. (shows Ed hundreds of little papers with girls' phone numbers)**

**Ed: I can explain...**

**Al: I won't tell Winry or anyone else if you let me keep a cat...**

**Ed: What the---? Blackmailing your own brother? WHERE DID YOU LEARN THIS FROM?**

**Al:(wonders for a second) YOU.**

**-tsukiflower**


	3. Pens

**-yawn- I came up with a story out of nowhere!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, though I might buy-**steal-**Edward's watch if I ever get the chance...**

* * *

Mustang had a little problem. He had just taken some pills for his cold and was feeling rather dizzy. Nevertheless, he had to meet with Fullmetal to discuss an incident in Central. Mustang sat at his desk feeling the room rotating around him. He saw a pen and picked it up. 

"Colonel?" Mustang looked up startled and saw Hawkeye. She told him Edward was outside waiting.

"Very well...let him in..." Mustang said, his voice fading as he stared at the pen and twisted the top to make it retract.

"Ok...what do you want now Colonel?" Edward came in with the usual frown on his face. He sat down with a thud on the sofa by Mustang's desk.

"Mustang? HELLO?" Mustang was still staring at the pen twisting it. Suddenly the pen opened and ink oozed out.

"AAAHH!" Mustang screamed in horror as the pen bled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Edward stared at him shocked by the sudden scream.

"OH NO...I-I KILLED IT! NOOO!" Mustang laid his head down on his desk and began to cry.

"W-what the hell? Mustang, are you feeling...normal?" Edward twitched at Mustang sobbing over the pen.

"I lost the only thing I ever loved..." Mustang cried then looked at Edward.

"DO YOU LOVE ME?" Mustang cried as Edward's face grew pale.

"Um...hell no." Edward whispered but saw Mustang was about to start sobbing again.

"I can see you're not yourself. I'll just leave...oh...here..." Edward was about to leave but gave Mustang a pen before he left.

"Yeah...just take it..." Edward muttered as he closed the door. Mustang stared in awe at the new shiny pen.

Alphonse stood outside and noticed his brother's pale face.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Al..." Edward sighed and walked away with his brother. Inside, Mustang began to play with the new pen.

* * *

**One of the most bizarre ideas I've had. Hope you liked it!**

**Mustang: ME CRYING? NEVER!**

**Edward:-sings-...Useless in the rain...and a crybaby...**

**-BAM!- Explosion from Roy's gloves**

**Edward:-lies on the ground unconcious-**

**-tsukiflower**


	4. Violent Sleeping

**The weird things that happen in life...here's another Anything Story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...**

* * *

Winry couldn't sleep. She was exhausted after spending the day with Edward and Alphonse. They had come back home, Al had his body back, and Edward got new automail. She sat on her bed then put on her slippers. 

"I wonder if Ed and Al are asleep.." Winry wondered as she crept towards the their room. She opened the door to find them both fast asleep. She crept towards both of the beds and looked at them.

"Winry..." Winry froze hearing Edward's voice. She looked at his bed to see he was still asleep but seemed to be talking in his sleep.

"Ed-ward?" Winry stammered as she got close to the bed. Edward's face had a frown on it.

"Just cause Alphonse beat me up...I could do a lot of things if I was taller..."

"WHAT?" Winry stared at Edward wondering what he was talking about.

"NYYAAAAAA!"

"AHHH!" Winry screamed and turned around at the meow she heard from Alphonse.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Winry looked at Al whose hand was on the table next to the bed flailing around.

"Brother, can I keep the cute kitty?..." Alphonse muttered. It was quiet for half a minute then Alphonse made an angry face as his hand grabbed the clock on the table still asleep.

"IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT BROTHER!" Al screamed as he threw the clock. Winry ducked as the clock slammed Edward on the head.

"I DIDN'T BREAK IT ON PURPOSE, WINRY!" Edward screamed startled by the clock that had hit him. He looked to his side and saw Winry staring wide-eyed at him.

"Winry? What are you doing in our room?" Edward looked at Winry. She picked up his pillow and hit him.

"DAMN IT! EVEN WHEN YOU'RE BOTH ASLEEP YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT FIGHT!" Winry left Edward completely confused and beat up.

"Now I know why I have such violent and weird dreams...oww..." Edward grumbled as he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! ...I just thought of someone else talking in their sleep..**

**Mustang(asleep at his desk): Hawkeye, that's a lovely miniskirt you have on..**

**Hawkeye shoots with her gun outside the window behind Mustang.**

**Mustang wakes up shaking. **

**Hawkeye: Next time you dream that I'll aim at you.**

**-tsukiflower**


	5. Birthday

**Wrote a birthday story! Very strange..Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...but I have..-takes something from a box- What the? -a miniskirt- **

**Mustang: So that's where I put it! -snatches it away and runs-**

**That was disturbing...**

* * *

It was Edward's birthday and Al didn't know what to do for it. They were walking along a road when Al saw a beautiful river in the distance. 

"Brother, look! Isn't that amazing?" Al pointed to the river as Edward squinted.

"I don't see anything..."

"No? How about this then..." Al picked his brother up much to his dislike and place him on his shoulders.

"See now?"

"WHAT THE HELL!...this makes me feel so small...although I can see everything..." Edward grumbled. Al began to get ready to let Ed down but Edward stopped him.

"WAIT!"

"Huh? Don't you want to get off?"

"Hold on a second, dammit!" Edward yelled to avoid his brother from saying anything. It was pretty good being able to feel this tall and Edward wanted to enjoy every second of it. He smiled and got comfortable.

"LET'S GO AL!"

"WHAT?"

"YAH!" Edward kicked Al on the side as he pointed ahead. Al moved forward confused by Edward actually happy to be riding him.

"I think you're enjoying this too much..." Alphonse sighed.

"YAH!"

"STOP KICKING ME!"

"Ok..ok..sorry...I just got excited..." Edward apologized.

"Well..it is his birthday..." Alphonse thought as he carried Edward. Just then he felt another kick to his side.

"YAH!"

"THAT'S IT!" Alphonse let go of his brother who immediately fell off.

"OW!" Edward lay on the floor as Alphonse walked away.

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Edward yelled at his brother to come back.

* * *

**I wrotethis since it's my older brother's birthday today...**

**Al: Well..that counted as a birthday surprise right? Up until I dropped you...**

**Ed: Yeah, but when you left these fangirls saw me lying there and took me!**

**Fangirls:-gasp- THERE HE IS!**

**Ed: AHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! AL HELP! -runs like hell as the fangirls chase him-**

**Al: This is definitely a birthday he'll remember...**

**-tsukiflower**


	6. Code Black

**Phew..I finally got to writing another one! I've been sick these past few days though...(hate being sick..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! I did hide Havoc's cigarettes though..hehe..**

**Havoc:-rocking himself back and forth in a corner- I can't go on like this...**

* * *

Mustang read the newspaper at his desk with Hawkeye standing beside him. While Havoc, Breda, and Fuery were in another room talking to each other.

"So last night was the best night I've..." Havoc stopped as he heard footsteps.

"What is it?" Fuery and Breda stared at Havoc who slowly walked out the door. No more than twenty seconds passed by that Havoc came running back.

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK!" Havoc screamed when he ran into the room.

"WHAT? Rebels are taking over Central?" Fuery gasped.

"NO YOU IDIOT! Hughes is back and he's brought a box full of pictures of his daughter!" Havoc screamed. Everyone in the room began to run around the room.

"What do we do...what the hell do we do?" Breda whispered as the three got together in a circle.

"Wait! I know!" Havoc whispered something to everyone as they nodded.

"OKAY! LET'S GO!" The three ran to Mustang's office, slammed the door and locked it, then hid behind Mustang's desk.

"What are you three doing?" Mustang glared at the three putting down his newspaper.

"C-code Black..." Fuery whispered in Mustang's ear.

"WHAT? One of the women I took out on a date and broke up with has come to get her revenge?" Mustang gasped as the three looked at each other in confusion.

"NO YOU IDIOT! Hughes is back!" Havoc screamed at Mustang. Mustang stared at the three then hid under his desk with the three. Hawkeye walked to the door and put her ear to it to listen.

"I think he's getting closer." Hawkeye told the four hiding behind the desk.

"Oh no...what now...?" Fuery whimpered.

"Time for..PLAN B!" Havoc whispered to the two others. The three looked to the leader of the four who had a pale face. When Mustang noticed they were looking at him, he made a serious face and stood up.

"All right! I'll go out there and face this for my loyal subjects!"

"Umm...Colonel.."

"NO! Don't try to stop me! I know you don't want to lose a leader as great as me...okay if you really don't want me to go..."

"Actually that was Plan B..." Havoc looked at Mustang.

"WHAT?" Mustang yelled.

"I mean..WE'RE SO LUCKY TO HAVE A GREAT LEADER!" Havoc smiled and leaned in to the other two whispering something.

_"Tie him up so he won't escape.."_

Hughes walked towards Mustang's office.

"Where is everybody?" Hughes muttered when he heard the door open and Mustang being pushed out the door tied up.

"FINALLY! Mustang, look at all these beautiful pictures I have! It'd be horrible not to show such a beautiful angel!" Hughes grabbed Mustang by the collar and dragged him away.

* * *

**Poor Mustang betrayed by them...**

**Havoc: Hey...where's Mustang?**

**Breda: I dunno...haven't seen him in five days...**

**-the three look at each other-**

**Hughes and Mustang in a dark basement filled with boxes of pictures of Elysia.**

**Hughes: Now I'll show you Elysia making her first snowman...**

**Mustang-still tied up-: No more...please no more...**

**-tsukiflower**


End file.
